


Pepper’s Back

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [68]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Pepper’s Back

Thankfully, you didn’t have many more issues with Pepper before you got Heimdall ready to.go out. You opted to let Steve have the morning with Benjamin, and planned to take the boys to the house for the afternoon, and evening.

Heimdall giggled up at you as he was in the bath, splashing around. His curls were less pronounced, as they dripped around his face. You watched as he played with his bath toys, enjoying the moment. You looked forward to a dark haired little cutie years down the line. Heimdall would grow up to be a perfect big brother, protecting all his siblings no matter their genetics. “I hope the next couple weeks go by quickly, and your daddy comes home soon.” You breathed.

He looked at you. “Dada?” He saw you looked sad and pouted.

“You look like your dada, that’s all.” You smiled, kissing his forehead before trying to distract him with a toy.”

“My Dada.” He mumbled before splashing again.

You smiled softly at that, knowing how much Thor meant to him. You washed him lightly, rinsing him afterwards. A towel was placed on your shoulder for him and you looked up, seeing Bucky. “Can I help you?” You teased.

“More like can I help you?” He kneeled to your level. “Just wanted to apologize again.”

“All is forgiven.” You smiled at him.

Heimdall grinned at him. “Ucky!!!”

Bucky brightened so brightly at that, feeling special enough for Heimdall to know him. “Hey, buddy. Having fun?”

Giggling, he nodded, splashing some more. “I feel like I’m getting a shower when bathing him at times.” You joked.

“It’d be easier to wear a swimsuit.” He agreed.

You shrugged. “Not big on those right now.” You chuckled.

He smiled and shook his head. “Pretty sure you’re the best looking mom in the tower. Hands down.” He played with Heimdall.

Laughing, you shoved him lightly. “I’m the only mom in the tower.”

“Hey, you never know.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure I’d know if Nat had a kid!” You laughed.

“But all Tony’s employees and stuff.” He shrugged.

You nodded. “I hadn’t thought of that.” You know admitted.

He smiled and nudged you. “Good.”

“So, did you hear Pepper is back?” You asked him, rolling your eyes to show how you felt about it.

He scrunched his nose. “I didn’t. She does make good lasagna, though.” He joked.

“Eh, her first day back and she put her foot in her mouth.” You shrugged a shoulder. “Got Tony to agree with Steve.”

Bucky winced at that. “Must have been bad.” He shook his head. “We all thought she was going to be a good fit for him. Back when you weren’t together, I mean.” He admitted.

“She asked me if I cheated on Thor and Tony…with Steve.” You said quietly.

Bucky snorted. “She does have some nerve.”

You nodded. “Neither of them were too happy with her.” You told him. “I already told Tony that I’ll try not to worry, but I will feel jealous now and then.”

“I get it.” He nodded. “I’m a jealous guy, so I relate.” He rubbed your shoulder. “But you have nothing to worry about.”

“He said the same thing.” You chuckled.

Hearing heels, you turned to see a judgemental looking Pepper eyeing the two of you. “Tony wanted me to tell you that he has ‘an idea’ for tonight with Heimdall, so he’d like to see you soon.”

“Sure, just as soon as I dry this little guy up.” You didn’t look at her.

Bucky just shot her a wink. “Welcome back.” It wasn’t a welcoming tone.

She looked annoyed and simply turned, walking off.

* * *

“She was all cozy with Bucky, Tony!” Pepper insisted.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “They’re friends, Pepper. Friends! The guy is practically Benjamin’s godfather!”

“Clearly that doesn’t matter to her.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I didn’t like what I saw.”

“Good thing what you think doesn’t matter.” You spoke up as you walked in. “And as the future Mrs. Stark, don’t think I won’t get him to fire you if you continue to talk about me like that.” You snapped at her.

Tony looked at you lovingly before giving her an ‘I told you so’ look.

“I’m looking out for him.” She hissed. “He doesn’t deserve a broken heart.”

You glared at her. “His ring is on my finger, not yours. Do your job and stay out of his personal business.” Turning, you smiled at him. “You have an idea for tonight?”

Tony brought you close by the waist. “I do, after our movie time.”

Smiling, you put your arms around his neck. “Do tell.”

“Well, I was thinking that we could bring the little God out stargazing, maybe make smores, wear him out, and then relax together.” He smirked.

You nodded quickly. “That sounds wonderful.” You pecked his lips. “He’s currently giving poor Bucky a run for his money when it comes to getting dressed.” You laughed.

Tony chuckled. “We have a naked God running around. Perfect life.”

“Oh ee!” Heimdall’s curious voice reached his ears.

“Get back here!” Bucky told before Heimdall giggled and you could hear him running.

The small boy came into the room, squealing as Bucky caught him. “Oh ee! Mama!” He laughed, reaching for the two of you.

Tony smirked at him. “Giving Bucky a run for his money?” He opened his arms.

Pepper scoffed and walked out finally.

“I didn’t even know she had stayed standing there.” You hummed.

Tony chuckled, lifting Heimdall to blow raspberries on his stomach.

“Oh eeeee!” He squealed, laughing at the same time.

You grinned at the sight of them. “You’re so good with him.”

Bucky handed you the clothes he was trying to put on with a chuckle. “Let’s see how good he is when he tries to put on his clothes.”

Tony smirked at Bucky, then looked at the giggling, dangling, Heimdall. “Wanna get dressed and spend the morning with your mom and me?” He asked, earning an eager nod. “Gonna let me get you dressed?”

Heimdall pouted slightly but lifted his arms to get a shirt on. “Tay.” He sighed.

Bucky’s mouth hung open at that, making you laugh. “He has practice.” You teased him lightly.

The super soldier shook his head. “Gotta learn how to do that.” He walked away slowly.

You smiled and watched Tony get Heimdall dressed before setting him down on the floor. “Let’s get you some shoes.” You held out your hand for him.;

He took it and giggled as Tony took his other hand, both of you making him swing. “Weeeeeee.” He said every time his feet went up..

Your heart fluttered at how happy he looked and Tony held him when you when to find some shoes.

* * *

Pepper was not happy about how you spoke to her, leaving her seething. She sat in front of her desk trying to figure out what she could do. To her, Tony deserved better, and not to share you with what seemed like everyone. She doubted Tony would break things off first, so maybe she could get you to break them off. “Miss Potts, I have been asked to inform you that you have the rest of the day off.”

She huffed to herself and gathered her things, thinking quickly as she did so. Back at work one day, and already being told to leave. She walked down the hall quickly, peering in each room to see if she’d run in to anyone. There had to be at least one other person that had issues with this. She sighed as she made her way down to the lobby. Pulling her coat closed, she was determined to take this relationship down. She took one last glance at the tower before setting her plan in place.

* * *

Once you were in the car with Tony and Heimdall, you pushed Pepper from your mind. Your focus was always on your family, and you knew that. However, you still constantly held Tony’s hand, still feeling the jealousy. Her tone with you only dug it in further.

Tony didn’t seem to be affected, kissing your head gently. “First time leaving Ben at the same time.”

You nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. “I know.” You leaned into him.

“Bucky and Steve will do good.” He assured.

“I know. He’s just so little that it’ll take a bit to get used to.” You shrugged.

He nodded, kissing your hand. “I know.”

“So, Heimdall, excited for a morning with mommy and Tony?” You asked your son.

He nodded excitedly. “Mama.” He hugged the toy he had brought.

* * *

When you got home, Heimdall was sleeping on Tony’s shoulder, his arms dangling at his sides. You had taken multiple photos and smiled as Tony went to tuck him in. You would be checking in on Ben soon, missing your tiny boy.

When you didn’t find Ben in his crib, you checked in Steve’s room, then had to check Bucky’s. When you didn’t find them there, you felt a slight panic. Where were they? “JARVIS do you know where Benjamin is?”

“Mister Rogers took him out this morning, Miss Y/L/N.” He informed you.

That worried you, you thought Steve would have at least ran it by you. “Do you know where? Tell Tony please, too.”

“He did not tell me.” He replied simply.

You pulled out your phone as you rushed to find Tony, dialing Steve’s number. 

* * *

Tony was relaxing when JARVIS informed him that Steve had Ben out in the city, and furrowed his brows. He sat up and wondered where they could have gone, instantly worried as well. You rushed in, and he went to you, able to tell you were panicked.

“He’s not answering.” You breathed, dialing Bucky next. “Come on, Bucky, come on.” You paced.

Tony watched as he didn’t answer either and felt his heart race. “I’m sure they’re fine.” He knew he didn’t sound convincing.

You glanced at him, your jaw clenching. “I’m going to kill him.” You breathed, and he knew that you were just bluffing.

Tony grimaced but nodded. “JARVIS keep calling them.”

After what seemed like ages, JARVIS informed you that they were returning to the tower. “Finally.” You breathed.

Both of you walked down to the lobby, Tony unable to hold you back as you were seething. “You idiot!” You snapped the second you spotted Steve. “You inconsiderate jerk!”

Steve looked wide eyed as he held Benjamin. “W-What happened?”

Bucky instantly knew and groaned. “We’re not used to carrying our phones, doll.”

You looked at him like he was insane. “This was the first time I’ve gone out for that amount of time without Benjamin. I come home, and there’s no note. No sign of you three. Even JARVIS didn’t know where the hell you were!” You pointed out. “That’s what happened.”

Bucky winced. “It’s my fault, I suggested we head to the park.”

Steve shook his head. “I should have known better. I’m sorry.”

Sighing, you ran your hand through your hair. “Please, at least let JARVIS know in the future.” You asked, reaching out for Benjamin. “I’m not upset that you took him out. I’m upset because it caused so much panic because he’s so young, that’s all.”

Steve nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I was just excited that we were going out.” He shrugged.

You couldn’t help but give him a small smile. “I get that. I’ve been there.” You told him honestly. “We’re taking the boys to the house after lunch, until tomorrow. You and Bucky should get out and enjoy the night.”

Steve looked at Bucky and they both nodded. “We might stay in, but a night sounds good.” Bucky said softly.

Rocking Benjamin, you nodded. “Either way. Relax.” You told them. “Come on, little man. You’re probably getting hungry.”

Tony just watched the guys before following you. It wasn’t his place to lay into Steve, although he wanted to. He really wanted to.

You easily got Ben to start nursing as you sat in your bed, breathing deeply to calm you worry. Ben was safe, and that’s what was important.

Tony sat besides you, kissing your cheek. “You took that well.”

“I’m trying so hard.” You sighed. “I can see how much Steve loves Ben, and how hard he’s trying.” You explained. “I wanted to tear him a new one, and then I saw him holding Ben.” Glancing down at the nursing infant, you shook your head. “And Ben’s more important.”

Tony smiled at you lovingly. “No one would have blamed you if you did.” He chuckled. “But I get it.” He let Ben grip his finger.

You shifted slightly, leaning on his shoulder. “Being a mom makes me think it through more.” You chuckled.

“And that’s hot.” He teased, kissing your head. “I’m going to pack their bags okay?”

You blushed at that. “Sounds good.” You agreed, shifting off of him. “I’ll pack mine shortly.”

He nodded, sending you a wink before going to find a bag.

* * *

Steve felt guilty at what had happened, but was thankful you weren’t harder on him. He was beating himself up about it and just played with one of Ben’s plushies. He missed him already, and wouldn’t see him again until the next day, which bummed him out further.

Bucky had gotten a list of movies together, sliding it over to Steve when he walked in. “She won’t stay that mad…” He tried.

“I miss him, Buck.” He sighed. “And when he’s older, I’ll see him less. Missions, school, and who knows what it’ll be like if they move back to the house.”

Bucky squeezed his neck. “We’ll come up with a schedule so you’ll always know, or at least have an idea of when you’ll get him.”

“Yeah, true. She has been trying to give me more time.” He sighed. “But still, I worry he won’t feel part of a family.”

“I can’t see that happening. Look how much Heimdall loves him. You, Thor, her, me, even Tony.”

“But what about when we’re separated? It’s rare me and her are in the same room for long.” Steve was getting emotional.

Bucky sat with him. “She’s adjusting. It’ll get better with time.”

He nodded, rubbing over his face. “I hope so.” 


End file.
